


Love Birds From The Past LxLight

by DMMDViTriNoiAo



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMDViTriNoiAo/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Lost and Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

L and Light two 5 and 7 year old boys who love each other. Their parents accepted their love for each other. Everything was fine well that was until a car hit Light and was placed into a coma. L heart was broken seeing his Light, the love of his life, lying there in the hospital bed looking lifeless.

L met Light at school they are different years but they fell in love with each other. They might not have been together for a long time but love is love and L wanted to be with Light till he died, but if Light dies know L doesn't know what he would do, Light was everything to him and life without Light would be horrible.

But that wasn't the only problem. A week L couldn't visit Light since his family was going on holiday and L had to go, even if he liked it or not but when he go backed, Light had been discharged from hospital and Light didn't remember L.

~12 years later~

Light was sitting in his classroom at school looking outside the window bored as hell. The world outside him was dying slowly. Crime was taking over the world and no one was doing anything about it.

The Police caught criminals but they soon got out.

The world wasn't the same and Light knew that he had to do something about it but there was nothing he could do. He could do anything about. Light want to be a police officer just like his father but he knew he couldn't rid the world with evil well that was what he thought that was until he found the Death Note.

The Death Note was a book where you could write the name of a person you wanted dead whilst picturing there face in your mind. (Authors Note: Light hasn't got the death note yet)

Anyway Light looked out of the window when he saw this black book falling from the sky. In the sunlight, he caught a glint of white writing but he couldn't make out what it said because it was falling to fast.

At lunch Light went to see what had fallen from the sky. When Light found the book on the front said Death Note. At first Light though it was a joke but after trying it out twice Light realised what he had wasn’t a normal notebook and using the Death Note, he was going to use it to change the world.

The World Name him Kira or Killer.

His Shinigami was called Ryuk.

And his worst enemy called L.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day goes by and Light was closer to finding out the name of L, Light kept thinking that he knows someone called L from the past but couldn’t think at all. His parents told him about the car accident and that the person responsible was in jail for attempted murder.

Light always felt sorry for him but there was nothing he could do. Two Months after he was arrested he died. So if Kira was around then he of been killed but Light is Kira and to him. No one will ever find out about him. Why would they expect the son of the Chief of the Police force? People also knew Light wanted to be a part of the police force as well so it’s another reason why they wouldn’t expect him but he wasn’t a part of the investigation and all he was relying on the reports on his father’s computer.

Ever since this investigation started L has always be one step ahead but that’s not the only thing he is worrying about at the moment. He was worrying about a lot. His exams to get into university, L finding out he is Kira, looking after his family, keeping his secret that he is Kira oh and let’s not forget the risk that someone could find his Death Note and touch it to reveal Ryuk. A Shinigami is a myth and if one person found out; who knows what will happen if others do.

News spreads fast and Ryuk isn’t one to hide, he’s more the one who would want to scare anyone who discovers him and when one Shinigami is discovered who knows when the others are and that would be a huge disaster.

If L found out about Ryuk he could use that to his advantage and bribe Ryuk with apples for information about Kira, like how does Kira kill people or give him enough apples, he will probably tell L who Kira is. So with all that going on it’s quite a lot but that not the only problem someone is following Light.

Who knew just looking out a window you could become what people would say a mass murder or only a book could do some much damage but Light always thought ever since he got the Death Note, he was ridding the world of evil and everything he was doing was the best for man-kind but not many people thought it in that way, L didn’t and the only thing Light could do was get rid of him. Even if he had to wonder for the rest of his life with the thought he knew L, he would live with that.

Kira would be God of this world and nothing would stop him.

 

Today Light was going to get the name of his starker. He had everything planned and hopefully nothing will go wrong. How could it. I few days ago a drug addict tried to rob a bank but fail. He was going to us him as bait to get the name of the man that had been following for the last few days.

Light’s POV

“All right, time for the real thing” I told Ryuk. I was determined to find out his name and everything needs to go smoothly.

“Real thing?” Ryuk asked obviously confused about what was going on.

“Yesterday on the news they said this drug addict tried to rob a bank but was unsuccessful. He attacked a few people and then ran away empty-handed. I'll use him. It's kind of last minute but I'm sure I can find someone. I've got a few people in mind” I said out loud, manly talking to myself but I was also telling Ryuk with probably got him more confused than before which is kind of fun.

“A few people? For what?” Ryuk asked hoping to get an answer but I wasn’t going to ruin my plan, he would just have to wait and see. It must feel like I left him on a cliff-hangers and we all know that everyone hates those, well readers do. Writers find it funny.

“You'll see. Believe it or not, I'm actually a rather popular guy, Ryuk.” I told him. I started searching through my contacts on my phone. Once I found the one I decided to call them. Hopefully they say yes.

“H-hello” The voice said from the other end of the phone.

“Hey, it’s Light” I replied.

“Light? Oh, morning” She replied.

~Later that day~

“He's still following me. Perfect. This whole thing will just be a waste of time if he wasn't tailing me” I said to myself when I saw him following me.

“Light!” I looked up to see Yuri waving to me.

“A date?” Ryuk asked still puzzled on what was going on.

“Yeah. It's a date no matter how you look at it. I'm sure even my stalker will see it that way” I whispered to Ryuk not wanting anyone else to hear me talking since it look like I talking to myself.

“But this isn't just a date, is it? You said that you'd figured out a way to find your stalker's name. So tell me, what do you plan on doing?” Ryuk pushed hoping to get answers from this.

“Huh? C'mon. Didn't you see what I wrote in the death note? I explained it in great detail” I asked even though I already knew that he wasn’t paying any attention since he was eating Apples.

“No. Doing that would take all the fun out of it.” Ryuk said obviously trying to win this conversion, though he already knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

“In that case, just be patient and watch what happens.” I teased. I know it’s probably not a good idea to tease a Shinigami but at the same time it was fun.

“Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?” I asked Yuri.

“No, not at all. Anyway, I haven't been to Spaceland since junior high. I'm so excited. And the best part is, I have you all to myself” God, I’m not trying to be mean to Yuri but why is she acting like a over obsessed girl, like if she can’t have me no one can.

“Uh, yeah” What; it was the best thing I could think of.

Lights starker’s POV

‘During the week he goes to school and cram school at night. Dates on his day off. A normal kid, just a hard working senior in high school. Chief Yagami's son, Light Yagami. No cause for suspicion. At any rate, I'll be done with my surveillance today. And that'll be it’ I thought to myself.

Light’s POV

“I don't get it, Light. Didn't you say you weren't going out until entrance exams were over?” Yuri asked.

“That was before I scored No. 1 on the national practice exams.” I quickly came up with an excuse.

“Ah, you're such a nerd” Yuri said as a joke but I really wanted to shout at her that that offended me since I wanted to do best in life but I managed to hold myself back also I don’t want to make my stalker suspicious about me being Kira, if he isn’t already.

We got onto the bus and luckily he followed. When we reached a bus stop, a man got on.

‘It's him. He's here. Seven passengers excluding him. No one's in the way. Everything should go smoothly’ I thought holding back a smile.

“Ah!” A scream came from the driver’s cabin; I looked up to see the Hijacker holding a gun to his head. Perfect everything was going just as planned.

“Stay in your seats unless you want to die” The Hijacker shouted to us.

“Ahh” Yuri shouted grabbing onto my arm.

“A bus jacking? You gotta be kidding me” I heard my stalker whispered to himself.

“Everybody, shut up. If anybody moves, I'm putting a bullet in their head. All right driver, you listen to me. I know you've got the number for Spaceland's office on you. Call'em!” The Hijacker shouted at the driver waving his gun.

“OK. This-this is Sasaki, calling from bus 174” The driver said obvious scared for his life and was going to do anything he said.

“Tell'em what's goin' on and no tricks, either.” The Hijacker said.

“My bus's been hijacked. And he's holding a gun to my head.” The driver said and I wouldn’t be surprised if he started crying any minute now.

“Give me that. You heard what he said. Now you listen up. Have a female staff member bring all of Spaceland's cash from yesterday. I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers.” The Hijacker must of taken the phone away from the driver.

I grabbed a piece of paper which said Yuri, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm gonna grab the gun out of his hand on it and showed it to her.

“Don't be stupid. That's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it. It's OK. We don't have to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine” My stalker whispered to us well me.

“Do you have any proof that you are not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?” This was the main part forcing him to give me his identity.

“Accomplice?” Yuri questioned.

“Yes. I've read about this before. The first hijacker comes in like he is working alone.  
Meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong. What's the matter?” I told her. This was a way of peer-pressure and hopefully it will work.

“You-you really think he is one?” She asked scared as hell.

“Here's my proof. Take a look.” He said handing me his proof.

‘FBI? I see. L needed an outsider, so he got the FBI to investigate anyone connected to the Japanese police. His name is Raye Penber’ I thought. This is great now for this hijacker to die.

“I trust you. And I guess for the time being I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?” I asked acting innocent.

“Yeah. I've got one.” Raye told me.

“So if it comes down to it, I can rely on you, right?” I asked.

“Yes” He replied; hand probably on his gun just in case.

“Shut the hell up, you old hag. You want me to shoot you right now?” The Hijacker said still waving his gun around.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you grandma!” He shouted again still waving his gun around.

‘We are safe. He won't shoot us. In fact, he's not gonna do anything.’ I thought smiling. I pulled my hand out my pocket and a piece of paper fell out.

“Don't move, you little punk. What the hell is that? Hey, a smart ass. You guys were planning something back here, weren't you?” The Hijacker shouted making his way over to us then picked up the paper. Yes not long now and everything will be over.

“Plans for a date, huh? Stupid kid.” He threw the paper back at me.

‘Gotcha’ I smirked.

The Hijacker turned around.

“W-who the hell are you? You in the very back what do you think you're doing? Don't mess with me. How long have you been hiding back there?” The Hijacker shouted at Ryuk but looked like he shouted to nothing it looked like he was hallucinating.

“What's this? You are talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?” Ryuk said puzzled.

“Stay there, you. You keep away from me, you freak.” The Hijacker shouted backing away.

“Everyone, get down!” Raye shouted and everyone lowered down.

“Oh, I get it. That little note that Light accidentally dropped was actually torn from the pages of the death note itself. Since he tricked this guy into touching the paper, he's the only other one on the bus who can see me. That's so smart” Ryuk said working it out.

“Get away!” The Hijacker shouted and started shouting him.

“Sorry, pal. I'm a Shinigami, so I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me.” Ryuk said walking forward.

“Ahhhh!” He said.

“Anyone who touches the death note can see me. I have to stay till the death note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. And a Shinigami can't die from being shot. I've said all these things at one time or another. Well he is the top grade student in the country. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. He even used this hijacking as a way to get the guy following him to willingly give up his name” Ryuk explained.

“Stop the bus! Let me off!” The Hijacker grabbed the driver. He stopped the bus and the Hijacker clamped on and fell onto the floor. Soon a car hit him and he died.

11:45 on the dot. Everything went just as I planned. Kiichiro Osoreda. Accidental death. Boards the 11:31 Spaceland bound bus near the eastern entrance to the park, holding a loaded gun and attempts to hijack the bus. He sees a horrific phantom and empties his gun trying to kill it. Terrified, he flees the bus. Immediately afterwards at 11:45, he dies when struck by a car.

The death note never fails.

You will be next, Raye Penber.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for Raye Penber to DIE!

Light’s POV

Today was the day. Raye Penber will die along with the other FBI agents.

I was at in the underground waiting for Raye Penber to turn up.

“This place is crawling with humans. Are you gonna do it here?” Ryuk asked.

“Let's just say you're about to see the results of all the research and experiments I've been doing over the last few days.” I replied to him.

“Experiments?” Ryuk questioned.

“Yeah. I've been using known criminals who live in this part of the town to test out different killing methods and I've learned a lot about the death note. For example if I write a cause of death and the circumstances leading up to it, I can add a name afterwards and it'll still happen.” I explained to him.

“Ohh, even I didn't know that one” Ryuk muttered.

“He's here. Right on time.” I said looking at Raye Penber. I placed my hood up and followed after him.

“Mr. Raye Pember. Turn around and you are dead. I am Kira” I told him. He strained up.

“That's right. Don't turn around or put your hands in your pockets. I won't hesitate to kill you here” I said.

“But first, I'm gonna prove to you that I am Kira. Do you see the man working over there at the coffee shop? That's right. The one sweeping the floor. I'm gonna kill him just for you” I told him.

“But how? Don't do it” Raye asked but it was too late, the man grabbed his chest, collapsed onto the floor and died.

“I'm afraid I had no choice but to kill him. I figured if I didn't kill at least one person, you wouldn't believe me, although that man has been repeatedly charged with sexual assault. He's managed to avoid conviction every time due to lack of evidence. He was a menace to society. He got what he deserved. I can only assume that L has already informed you of this, I can't kill someone who I haven't seen. I have to know their face. Which means, of course, I could easily kill all these people right now if I wanted to do. Go ahead and choose someone if you want” I asked him.

“Don't do it. I believe you. You are Kira” I replied to me.

“I'm sure you care more about your loved ones than any of these people here. Imagine how you'd feel if one of them was killed just because you refused to [cooperate]. I think you should consider them the real hostages at the moment” I told him.

“How do you know about her?” Raye asked shocked.

“Haha. You seem surprised. I've been investigating you. And if you don't do exactly as I say, she will die. And so will the rest of your family, including you. And that's a promise” I told him completely serious.

“I...I understand. Just tell me what you need me to do” Raye asked.

“I see you've got your laptop with you. I want the files containing the identities of all the FBI agents who came to Japan.” I replied.

“I do have my laptop with me. It's the one I use for work, but I don't have the files you're looking for” He replied.

“All right. Then, take this envelope.” I demanded.

“Huh?” Raye said taking the envelope.

“First, take the transceiver out of the envelope, then put the ear piece in and await my instructions” I replied waking off.

Raye’s POV

‘A transceiver. This thing looks like a toy. But there'll be no record of this transmission anywhere. And it allows us to converse from a close distance even underground. He really thought this through’ I thought.

“All right. Now get on the Yamanote Line. Inner or outer route, it doesn't matter which direction you take. I'll be close by at all times, which means I'll be watching your every move. When you get on the train, pick a spot in front of you and don't take your eyes off it. If I see you looking around, I will kill you. Once you boarded, I want you to take the seat closest to the doors. If it's occupied, wait until it's free” Kira told me.

~On the train~

“Now I'm going to ask you something. If I have even the slightest suspicion that you are not being honest, your girlfriend is as good as dead. How many FBI agents are currently in Japan? Speak quietly into the transceiver and don't make it obvious” Kira asked. I opened my jacket out a bit.

“I believe it's four teams, three agents per team, for a total of twelve” I told him quietly.

“OK. Now take the papers out of the envelope.” Kira instructed.

‘Hum? What is this?’ I wondered.

“Of those twelve agents you mentioned, I want you to write down the name of your superior, the one who's heading up this investigation, in the space at the very top of the page” Kira told me.

‘What is the meaning of this? What is he after? Let's face it. He hasn't really left me any choice. Besides, it's not like he can kill them using just their names.’ I thought.

“Next, take out your laptop and turn it on. Any minute now your boss is going to send you a message with a file attachment, it contains the names and photos of all the FBI agents currently active in Japan.” Kira told me. I opened my laptop and saw I had an email.

“But this...this is...” I asked.

“Now one by one you're going to look at each photo and then write that agent's name in the space provided, you 're going to do this for each agent.” Kira ordered.

‘It doesn't make sense. If he's got the names already, why use me? What is he planning to do with them?’ I thought. I wrote down the names before closing my laptop.

“Good. Looks like you're done. Now put the transceiver and all the papers back into the original envelope and place them on the rack directly above your head. After that you're going to stay in your seat and ride the train for at least another thirty minutes. When you are absolutely certain that nobody would notice [you] leaving without the envelope, you can get off the train” Kira told me. Thank god this is all over.

‘I know that voice. Why on earth can't I remember who it belongs to? Kira, who are you?’ I wondered. It was annoying that I couldn’t remember that voice.

I stood up and walked off the train. A pain it my chest I collapsed and fell onto my hands and knees. A heart attack. I fell forward trying to look at around to see who Kira is.

“Ughh! Light Yagami” I forced myself to say.

“Farewell, Raye Penber” Light said before the darkness took over.

Light’s POV

“Raye Pember wrote all of those names on pages taken from the death note. Ironic. Without even realizing it, he was actually signing a death warrant for all of his colleagues. As for Pember's boss, he died of a heart attack after sending all of his agents a file. And the other eleven investigators, they all died of heart attacks after receiving the same file” I said.

Third person’s POV

Light was sitting at the dinner table with his family, his father wanted to tell them something important and whatever it was Light had to be there.

Light’s POV

I was sitting at the table with my family. My father had called an important family meeting, so my plan for killing of criminals had to wait apparently this was more important.

“Um, so what's the family meeting, Dad?” My little sister said.

“I figured you're going to find out sooner or later. So I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed, I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation. Well, I'm currently in charge of it” My dad asked.

“What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome, Dad.You're the best cop ever” Sayu asked.

“That's not quite the point I'm trying to make” My father asked.

“Oh?” Sayu said.

“You see the truth is, the FBI sent 12 of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira and all of them died yesterday” My father told us.

“Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?” I asked even though I already knew.

“What?” Sayu said shocked.

“What I'm saying is, there's a chance that Kira will actually try to kill anyone who comes after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit.” My dad told us all.

“Dad, you should quit, too. I don't want you to die. What if he gets you?” Sayu told dad.

“That's right. Your life is so much more important than some job” My mom said.

“I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph” My dad said.

“But, Dad, you...” Sayu started.

“Please, dear...” My mom said.

“I think it's honorable of you, Dad. I'm proud to be able to call you my father. And if anything should ever happen to you, I'm going to find Kira. And make sure he gets executed” I told my dad before walking off.

This is perfect everything is going to plan.

I’m one step closer to L.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief's POV

We were going to meet him. The worlds best detective, the same man that hid in the shadows and never shown his face.

At this second I was standing right out side his hotel room.

"It's unlocked. Please. Let yourselves in" A voice came from inside. L's voice. This was it the time that we could see him. When everyone was here I opened the door to the room.

We all walked in and was shocked with what we saw. A man maybe in his 20s standing in front of us. He had black hair, dark eyes, pale skin. He was wearing a long sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans, he didn't have any shoes or socks on.

"Oh?" Some of my men said from behind me shocked at what they saw.

"I am L" he said to us in a voice that you would think he was tied but he did seem it.

'This is him? Hm' I thought to myself not sure if I should believe him or not.

"He's nothing like I thought he would be" Matsuda said out loud. I reached into my pocket holding up my Police ID.

"Hmmm... I'm Yagami of the NPA" I told him.

"Matsuda"

"I'm Aizawa"

"Mogi"

"Ukita" One by one we showed our ID's telling 'L' our name. Something was bugging me I felt like I knew this guy like I had met him before but I couldn't remember where I had seen him though.

"I'm very sorry we're late. Currently the five of us are..." I started but got stopped by 'L' raising his hand into a gun shape and shouted.

"Bang"

"Huh" Some of the men said confused about what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa shouted.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead, Mr. Souichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA." 'L' said.

"Oh" some of the men said understanding why he did that.

"Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives" 'L' said walking off.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence to show that he needed a name, too" Matsuda said.

"There is no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings" I explained to him.

"That's enough small talk for now. Come this way" 'L' said heading toward a chair.

"Oh, oh, right" Matsuda muttered we all walked towards where 'L' had gone.

"Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices, and leave them on the table right there" 'L' asked.

"What do you think? we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" Aizawa snapped.

"It's all right. Just do as he says" I told him.

"I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not" Matsuda said to us.

"No. I just find them distracting.  
I can't stand it when people's cell phones're ringing while I'm trying to talk" 'L' said. We placed our phones down on the table. We walked to where he was and saw him sitting in the chair strangely. He was sitting his knees up to his chest and he was leaning over them hands on top of his knees.

"Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means when we will leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable" 'L' said.

"Um. Right" I muttered before sitting down.

"Excuse me, L." Matsuda started but was cut of by 'L'.

"Hm? From now on, I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe" 'L' said.

"Ah, OK, Ryuzaki. If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the numbers of victims by keeping criminals' names from the news?" Matsuda told us his idea.

"If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk" Ryuzaki said.

"The general public? Why?" Ukita questioned.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing" Ryuzaki said.

"But how do you...?" Matsuda asked confused.

"Just what do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know." Ryuzaki said. I swear someone else had said that to me.

"Ryuzaki. Would you mind being a little more specific for us?" I asked.

"Early on the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then, we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in" Ryuzaki explained.

"Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, "what are you gonna do about it?" He kept on explaining.

"He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor" Ryuzaki kept on explaining.

"Now what do you think would happen if we try to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"I guess..." Matsuda started but Ryuzaki cut him off.

"If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil" That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out"

"But how?" Aizawa asked.

"How about something like this? "Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S." "Latest killings anger the international policing community." "Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan. " For Kira this would be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone is a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered, and that would cause him to take some kind of drastic action" Ryuzaki said.

"It just might work" Ukita said.

"Well before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts in the Kira case. Kira works alone. He had access to all our classified information" Ryuzaki said.

"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" Aizawa asked.

"Hold on, Aizawa. Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions." I said.

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what I have to say next. On December 14th, 12 FBI investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prisoned inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the 12 agents. And as we all know, on December 27th..." Ryuzaki said.

Light's POV

"I got a hold of a file which contained all the names and faces of the FBI investigators in Japan, and I succeeded in killing each one of them. It's practically impossible to guess which agent gave the file to Kira. But I have to make sure that no one ever finds out that I came into contact with Raye Penber" I said to myself.

"Huh? How come you're not using the death note today? You studying for those entrance exams?" Ryuk asked.

"Those are the least of my worries. Plus it's a little late to start now." I told him.

"Oh? What are you doing?" Ryuk asked.

"December 19th to December 27th, I've been most active during this period" l said to myself.

Cheif's POV

"During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts or suspects in ongoing investigations. So legally speaking, they were innocent" Ryuzaki said.

"That's true" I said.

"What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people, so he would be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth, he probably only needed a few. He waited 8 days so the FBI could investigate other suspects, which meant there'd be no timeline linking him to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt. These are files provided by the FBI, and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you are not permitted to take these out of this room, but..." Ryuzaki said but soon got cut of by Matsuda.

"Amazing! There might only be five of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground."

"We'll split into two teams: one team traces the FBI agents. The other looks at the heart attack victims" Aizawa said.

"There weren't that many people who had access to information from the headquarters, and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days" Matsuda said.

"Yeah" Aizawa said.

Ryuzaki's POV

"L" I got up and went to my computer.

"What is it Watari" I said to him

"We have another victim. A note was found at the scene" Watari told me. He sent to me. Through these notes Kira was communicating with us with the most stupid thing ever.

"L, do you know", "gods of death".. Hum? "Love apples". Damn you, Kira" I read it and muttered.

"Ryuzaki is everything okay" the chief asked.

"Yes everything is fine, So, does anyone have any questions?" I asked.

"Uh" Some of the men said thing of some questions but nothing came to their heads.

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your own face means that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?" The Chief asked.

"That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes, hm, and that justice will prevail no matter what" I answered.

"Hey, yeah. That's right" Mogi said.

Chief's POV

"I like the sound of that" Matsuda shouted.

"We can do this" Ukita cheered.

"All right, then, let's do this, Ryuzaki" Aizawa shouted.

'Well, I had my doubts about whether he was really him at first. But there is no mistaking it. This man is L' I thought smiling.

"Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today" Ryuzaki said.

"Ha! What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa shouted. As Ryuzaki walked over to the window.

"No. I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective. Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there is a good chance that he is one of us" I told him.

"Chief's right. Working this case has given us a chance to see him in person" Matsuda Agreed.

"He's risking his life to be here" Aizawa said.

Ryuzaki's POV

'Things are going well. Just one clue. Single decisive factor is all I need' I thought.

Light's POV

'Just one oversight. A single piece of evidence is all it would take. It could cost me my life'

Ryuzaki and Light's POV

'Just one thing'


	5. Chapter 5

Light's POV

Why can't I remember. Everything from when I was five was gone. The Doctor told us that my memory would come back but it's been 13 year since that accident and I still didn't have my memories back.

The thought that I don't have memory of when I was young. killed me because I feel like I have forgotten someone that I loved or something that was special to me.

I had asked my parents plenty of tonnes if I had forgotten someone very important but they always said when you remember you will knew but since I haven't remember I will never know.

Maybe the doctor was wrong and I will never remember. This is horrible. My sister didn't know I was in a car accident.

Truthfully I been having this dream that this by was sitting at my hospital bed side, he was holding my head whilst he was crying.

I have no idea who this person was but I had that feeling I knew him.

L's POV

"Chief I need to ask you something" I asked.

"What is it" he replied.

"I would like to meet your son please, I mean, I heard about his detective skills are amazing and I think someone like him would be perfect to work with us and hopefully he could help the Kira investigation move forward" I told him.

"Alright what do you want me to do" he asked.

"I want you to bring him here saying that the task force needs your help on the Kira investigation and bring him to this hotel room" I explained to him.

"Okay I'll call him" The chief replied grabbing his phone to call Light. Light my old boyfriend was name Light, he was hit by a car and didn't remember me. Light could you be him, the same guy that I loved and still love from years ago.

I miss him

My Light. I wish I never lost him and now I want him back.

I loved and still do love him.

All I want is him.

I been having feelings that the chief son Light might be him.

Light Yagami are you the love of my life.

Light's POV

I strained my memory trying to remember what happened to me when I was 5. I couldn't remember at all and that's what annoys me. I feel like a part of my life was missing.

"Bring bring" huh my phone.

"Hello"

"Light it me" my father said to me.

"Hey dad what can I do for you" I asked.

"It's about the Kira case we have discussed it and because you helped us on cases before we would like you to help us with this case" My father told me.

"Dad I love to help" I told him.

"Great can you meet us at" I closed my phone. I never thought they would ask me to personally to help.

When I reached the hotel, I saw my father walk out.

"Ah Light you made it" He said.

"Why wouldn't I, I want to catch Kira just like you dad" I replied.

I followed my father into the hotel and the went over to a door before pushing it open.

L's POV

Chief Yagami walked in with Light Yagami following after him.

Wow Light looked more hot in person.

"I am L" I told him.

"Nice to meet you" Light replied smiling.

This had to be him. It's the same smile.

Light's POV

I swear I've seen him before but were I have no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Light's POV

"Have I seen you somewhere before" I asked.

"No I don't think we have" L replied but I didn't believe him.

"Anyway we would like you to look over all our evidence okay" L explained and I nodded.

L's POV

Light Yagami.

The son of the chief of the NPA.

My boyfriend.

You seem to recognise me but it seems you don't remember me.

I still wonder if you will ever get your memories back.

Or.

Do you still want to be with me.

'Bang' A quiet noise came from outside the window.

"What was the" Light said.

"You heard it to" I asked and be nodded.

Light got up and walked to the window, I soon followed after him.

But I was the first person who saw the man with a gun sitting in the tree.

Then it hit me. The gun was pointed at Light.

"Light get out the way" I shouted running over pushing him out the way but for me I didn't more fast enough.

The bullet hit me.

And my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Light's POV

"L" I dropped to the floor next to L pressing a hand to his arm where he was bleeding. I didn't know why I was doing this, I wanted L dead but something inside me didn't what him to die.

Matsuda was calling for an ambulance, whilst everyone else was shocked on what happened.

I felt my head start to hurt, I had no idea why but that's when I remembered everything.

I didn't want L to die because he was my boyfriend.

~At the hospital~

L had been taken into theatre to remove the bullet and hopefully, L will survive.

I walked into the bathroom, I was going to forget everything about the Death Note.

I loved L to much that I don't want to loses him.

"Ryuk, I give up ownership if the Death Note" I told him without facing him.

"I knew already, your love for L was to important" Ryuk replied.

"Yeah goodbye" I whispered.

I looked around confused about, why I was here. Leaving the bathroom I went back to the task force.

"Light, L got of theatre and has been placed into a controlled coma, to recover from the blood loss" I nodded before sitting down.

I decided to visit L, he was still in the coma and I have no idea why they haven't woken him up yet.

When I reached his room, he looked beautiful, seeing him rest. Even when we were dating when we were younger he never really slept.

I sat down next to him and just waited, that's all I could do wait.

Third Person's POV

After a few hours, Light fell asleep with his hand in L's.

L's POV

When I woke I had a nice surprise. Light was fast asleep next to me. Also this hand was in mine.

A smile crept onto my face at the sight of this. It looks like he remembered. I brought his hand up to my mouth before placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

I love light and that how I want it to stay forever and ever.

My love is unconditional.

The End


End file.
